


love proof

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: у сердечка Джейсона никогда не было шанса, проклятые бронежелеты и позёрство
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	love proof

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740019) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



Редкое зрелище два одиноких Робина на карнизе так далеко от Готэма.

Джейсон докуривает вторую сигарету, когда Дик находит его на крыше напротив многоквартирного дома. Маска скрывает его глаза, никотин задерживается в его лёгких, Джейсон ждёт, в своём костюме Робина, пропитанном кровью жестоко избитых им полицейских, будто в каком-то жутком подобии мантии.

Медленно опускаясь рядом, Дик кивает на окурок, зажатый в покрытых перчатками пальцах Джейсона.

«Разве Брюс одобряет?»

Это ни в коей мере не извинение. Но всё равно вызывает реакцию Джейсона, он бросает на Дика удивлённый взгляд, в неверии переспрашивая:

«Он хоть что-нибудь одобряет?»

Справедливый вопрос, даже если они не могут оставаться объективными, когда так близки к столкновению с тяжким грузом за их словами. С высоты, на которой они находятся, можно наблюдать, как город дышит, словно живое существо. Дик старается не думать о доме, когда понимает, что замечает краем глаза призрачные очертания горгулий.

«Итак», – Дик пытается не перегибать палку, хотя чувствует, что должен, потому что он зашёл достаточно далеко и не собирается возвращаться к началу, – «Бэтмобиль».

Джейсон склоняет голову, чёрный цвет вокруг его глаз меняется яркими сине-зелеными всполохами, когда он поджигает третью сигарету, сжимает её губами и глубоко затягивается.

«Чувак», – медленно выдыхает он, – «Ты просто не можешь отпустить это?»

Дик немного хмурится, наблюдая почти незаметную улыбку, слегка тронувшую уголки губ Джейсона.

«Я три недели был под домашним арестом за случай с Бэнтли».

«Ну, так может я наказан до тридцатилетия», – закатывает глаза Джейсон, посмеиваясь своей шутке.

Этот смех Джейсона, как легко он приходит, заставляет Дика задуматься, насколько же они в действительности отличаются.

Эмоции Джейсона такие быстрые, честные. Гнев, направленный на Дика сразу после драки, истощается, как только адреналин растворяется в венах. Как своевременный трюк, Джейсон не умеет лгать, всё проступает на его открытом лице, читается в сжатой челюсти, прикушенной губе и резком движении запястья, когда он стряхивает пепел.

«Как ты это сделал?» – спрашивает Дик, привлекая внимание к техническим деталям, на которых ему стоило бы сосредоточиться вместо всяких мелочей, вроде того, как втягиваются щёки Джейсона, когда он вытаскивает изо рта сигарету. – «Как обошёл идентификацию?»

«Он может и построен немного по-другому, но Бэтмобиль остаётся автомобилем, когда снимаешь всё это железо», – пожимает плечами Джейсон, не особо преуспевая в попытке звучать непринуждённо.

«Хочешь сказать, что ты завёл Бэтмобиль с помощью короткого замыкания?»

«Это чуть сложнее, чем переподключить парочку проводов, но», – Джейсон останавливается, закусывая щёку, и Дик не понимает, почему раньше не читал его чётко и ясно, когда этот парень не может скрыть ни одного своего движения. – «Да», – короткий и резкий выдох, – «довольно похоже. В любом случае, это не худшее, что я делал, чтобы сбежать от Брюса». – Заканчивает Джейсон, надеясь, что прозвучал убедительно.

И вспоминая первый раз, когда замахнулся на Брюса монтировкой.

Преступления, совершенные против Бэтмена, не должны быть решающим фактором. Но это так, и это странное ощущение, и Дик не может сдержать смеха после признания Джейсона. Скрывающая лицо маска, знакомая боль в каждом суставе его рук, он должен чувствовать себя плохо, потому что костюм Робина всегда выявлял худшее в нём.

Вот только он отлично себя чувствует.

«Не удивительно, что ты нравишься Брюсу». 

Дик ожидает поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови и сузившиеся глаза Джейсона. И получает всё это, когда Джейсон полностью оборачивается на карнизе, чтобы уставиться на Дика, будто тот посмел нагло ему соврать.

«И что это значит?»

«Это значит, что ты такой же, как он». – Дик не врёт, ему и не нужно, ведь он жил с Брюсом дольше, чем Джейсон вообще знает о его существовании. Сфокусированный, безрассудный и скорее всего потерявшийся во всём этом. 

«Не похоже на комплимент». – Взгляд Джейсона смягчается, а волосы треплет ветер.

«Наверное, нет», – Дик пожимает плечами и внезапно осознаёт, что только этот ребёнок сдерживает Брюса от пересечения нескольких оставшихся черт. – «Но у тебя хотя бы есть парочка положительных качеств».

«Каких же?»

«Уверен, ты сам разберёшься», – Дик улыбается против воли, потому что это он тоже видит – для Джейсона ещё есть надежда, он не обречён следовать по тому же пути, что Брюс или Дик, он сможет спастись, если захочет.

Лицо Джейсона розовеет, и это не очень заметно среди всполохов городских огней, едва освещающих их, но он всё равно чувствует, как вспыхивает до кончиков ушей, даже когда бормочет:

«Ты просто дразнишь меня».

Если подумать, время, проведённое Джейсоном в Милуоки с первым Робином, существует в вакууме. Словно лихорадочный сон, цепляющийся за неверное представление о том, каким должен быть Робин. Сейчас не осталось никаких ложных предлогов и отговорок. Больше нет. Слишком много правдивых слов сказано, вопреки всему. Оставив все ожидания, Джейсон видит Дика таким, какой он есть, со всеми его вопиющими недостатками.

И разве это не ужасно, что он всё ещё так нравится Дику, не смотря на все причины, которые должны были заставить его думать иначе?

Дик видит детали, даже когда они не нужны, это и позволяет ему легко дотянуться до Джейсона так, как он хочет, пока тот смеётся. Он стучит тыльной стороной ладони по нагрудной пластинке второго Робина, достаточно сильно, чтобы привлечь внимание к этому действию, прежде чем резко выдернуть эту третью сигарету прямо из пальцев Джейсона.

«Малыш, я только начинаю», – Дик ухмыляется и тушит сигарету о карниз между ними, оставляя их в полной темноте. – «Ты ещё не знаешь, как я дразню».


End file.
